leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jevrhan/Dai'ja, The Bride of the Void
'STORY' The void has been home to many unknown creatures who has walked the land and the league itself, like Cho'Gath and Kog'Maw. It has been hypothesized by some of the greatest minds of Runeterra that maybe, an intelligent being is beyond that seemingly silent space twisted by time and power itself. And that has been proven by the arrival of the so-called "Bride of the Void" named Dai'Ja. Dai'Ja appeared without warning. It was just any other moment at the Institute of War until an earthquake shook the entire place. Reports came that the source of the earth's rumbling is at the Shadow Isles. This struck the minds of the entire runeterran citizen; especially those near the fog-stricken bays of the Isles itself. When the Royal Crownguard lead by Crown Prince Jarvan IV and the Noxian Army together with Katarina tried to investigate the situation, they were astonished on what they witnessed; The port leaving for the isle is ravaged, the people living and working there dead, with multitude of bites which resembled that of a snake. The ships turned over and wrecked like something just carried it like a piece of wood and threw it. As both armies are left astonished at the gruesome site, Jarvan and Katarina felt a bone-chilling rumble under them. They tried to follow the rumbling until it lead them to a lake just a few trails nearby. They saw a lady dressed with royalty floating above water, and a gigantic purple serpent with teeth so many to count. The lady approached them and as she moves, many trails of the same purple energy of both Kassadin and Malzahar was left at her tracks. Jarvan and Katarina was still until the lady asked assistance on where to find the Institute of War. With a kind reply and stand, they assisted the lady and the serpent to the Institute, in order to avoid an uneasy confrontation. When they arrived at the Institute, she quickly asked to join and because of her immediate presence they had no choice but to agree. On reasons on why she joined one of the summoners said, "Her king wants to check on his pets." Many have felt something unsettling on her. Some say she maybe is the queen of the void. Others say she is just like Kassadin or Malzahar. But if she calls the creatures of the void as pets, what despicable horror is beyond the Void that lies under her cold and brutal nature. "It is said that beauty is skin deep - wait until her serpent buries her fangs deeper than you feared." - Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void Ability Details Innate Passive: 'Void Shed - '''For every 15 seconds Dai'Ji recovers 10(+.20 ability power) health for every debuff she had under 20 seconds and recovers 20(+.20 physical damage) mana for every beneficial buff she had. '''1st skill: Serpentine Push - '''Dai'Ji throws a sharp snake infront of her dealing 80/110/140/180/200(+.40 ability power)(+.30 physical damage) damage and pushes an enemy back 80/90/100/110/120 units from her. She gains 20% movement speed buff for 7secs when it hits a champion. When it hits a minion she will gain a 7sec 10% movespeed buff. Cost: 60/70/80/90/120 mana Cooldown: 6 secs after snake is thrown. '''2nd skill: Void Elegance '- Dai'Ji bedazzles the enemy with a shield consisting of 12 glittering void orbs for 12 secs. Each orb deals 30/40/50/60/70. When the orb touches an ally it heals them for 10/20/30/40/50(+.20 ability power)(+.30 physical damage). When the orb touches an enemy it slows them for 10/15/20/25/30% movespeed and attack speed. She gains a 5sec 20% attack speed buff . Orb damage decreases consecutively by 10% when the same enemy champ or minion is being hit. Cost: 80/90/100/120/150 mana Cooldown: 14 seconds '3rd skill: Serpent Ravage '- Dai'Ji's gigantic serpent dashes through 900 units away from her, pulling the farthest enemy champion infront of her. The pulled champion will be stunned for 0.8/1/1.2/1.5/1.8 seconds and Dai'Ji will gain an 7sec +5% ability power buff if the champion is a male. If its female Dai'ji will gain a 7sec +5% Physical damage buff. If its a creature Dai'Ji will gain a 7 sec +2% Ability and Physical Damage buff. Any enemy who collided with the serpent while traveling will be feared for 1/1.2/1.5/1.8/2 seconds. Cost: 100/125/150/175/200 mana Cooldown: 15 seconds 'Ultimate : Void Serpent ' - '''Passive: '''Dai'Ji's void serpent attacks a random enemy champion 300 units near her for 100/125/150 (+.50 ability power)(+.50 physical damage) for every 12 seconds. '''Active: '''The void serpent searches for the lowest HP enemy champion on the map at 6000 range. The serpent ravages underground and chases the champion. Once chased, the serpent will hold the target for 2/4/7 seconds and is visible on the map. While held the target has 20% reduced armor and magic resistance. Dai'Ji gains a "Serpent Buff" giving her +10%/15%/20% ability power and physical damage of the target held by the serpent. Cost: 200/250/300 mana Cooldown: 120/150/170 seconds Category:Custom champions